The present invention relates to a high-speed printer with intermittent print wheel and carriage movement.
With the advent of computer systems the need for a compact reliable printer with high quality printing is apparent. Prior devices such as input/output printers suitable for interfacing with computers are either mechanically complex, low speed, or do not provide quality printing.
Another type of high-speed printer employs a character wheel carrying the type elements at the outer periphery of respective spokes forming the wheel. In such apparatus, the character wheel is rotated continuously while the carriage carrying the wheel is advanced intermittently, or, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,199, continuously. In any case, the foregoing necessitated printing "on-the-fly." Thus, during fast printing, meaning rapid rotation of the character wheel, the spoke must deflect while the hammer is in contact with the type element. Such deflection causes fatigue failure of the spoke. On the other hand, if the spokes are made thinner to reduce fatigue, then accurate registration or quality of printing is sacrificed.